dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
April Augustus
April Augustus is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, associated with the story Twilight Crystal. She is the elder sister of the Queen of Zirconia, one of two countries locked in a thousand year war for control of the eponymous Twilight Crystal. Passed over for a position of power, she hid her identity as a Seer while manipulating the Seer Cynthia Alexander and her own sister Alexandra into finding the location of the Zirconia crystal shard. Blind from birth, April nevertheless takes an interest in music and is proficient at many stringed instruments. Her Seer abilities allow her to detect others' Aura, mildly making up for the absence of sight. Other than Alexandra, the remainder of the royal family is dead. Her mother passed away from grief due to the battlefield death of older brother Adamle 5 years prior to the events of Twilight Crystal, and King Creon died from a suspicious poisoning perhaps hastily blamed on one Francis Castiglione. April sides with Eris in the conflict, believing that the war-torn world deserves to be purged from existence, and that the opposing side's struggle will only prolong the cycle. She cares little for Eris, considering her merely another shadow to operate under. As the cycles progress, April agrees to work with many other warriors, some merely to further her own goals, and others out of a genuine interest. Appearance April's default dress is formal, with an ankle-length orchid dress, and black uppergarments befitting of a concert performance. She wears a white rose in her copper hair, and a string of red-tinged pearls. Her second costume, Queen's Standard, styles her as her sister Alexandra, with shorter hair, tighter-fitting silver clothing with black uppergarments, and black protective legbands. Her third costume, Yarly, includes an aristocratic owl that perches on her shoulder, who has no gameplay effects but may utter a snarky line from time to time. Her fourth costume, Wintry Camellia, features her with a simpler hair-decor, and she wears a ocher winter dress with a purple skirt. Alternate artwork of April by Zadimortis depicts her with a jewel-topped cane, and alternate artwork by Yuanchosaan depicts her playing the cello (which bites harder) while in the company of her familiar, Carbuncle. Gallery File:AprilAugustus-Riyoku.jpg|225px|Riyoku Sakimori artwork. File:AprilAugustus Zadimortis.jpg|Zadimortis artwork. File:AprilAugustus-Yuan.jpg|Yuanchosaan artwork. File:AprilAugustus-Yarly-NeA.png|Yarly - by NeA. File:AprilAugustus-NeA-Winter.png|Wintry Camella - by NeA. File:AprilAugustusEX-NeA.png|EX Mode side view - by NeA. File:AprilChibi-NeA.png|Chibi April (<3) - by NeA. File:AprilIgnite-NeA.png|Ignite - by NeA. File:AprilStanding-NeA.png|Alternate 2T - by NeA. File:AprilEmblem-NeA.png|April's emblem - by NeA. Story 1st Cycle *April is one of the first warriors summoned by Eris, ad immediately chafes under a god claiming to control her gambits. She keeps a fluctuating relationship with 0, considering him at first an accessory to challenge Eris' authority, which is frustrated by Nelo's resistance to their coup. As April realizes that 0 is content to bide his time in Eris's good graces, creating schemes of his own, she distances herself from him and seeks to find her own way to escape or destroy the cyclic world. For the time being, she follows Eris's orders and actively participates in the elimination of the Warriors of Twilight, not knowing what fate her spirit might meet should the gods decide to purge it from existence. 2nd Cycle *Sanna Rekan is the earliest example of April associating with another warrior out of genuine interest. Sanna possesses an artificial nature that is a great curiosity to April, whose ability to see the natural sin within people falters at Sanna's mechanical shell. She tries to offer Sanna hope in overcoming disabilities, but cannot quite relate to her, as she is so used to being able to see the true emotions shrouded within a human soul. Eventually, April tells Sanna that everything in life has a purpose, regardless of how alive they are. When Nelo becomes involved with Sanna's search to find her meaning in the world, April hesitates, remembering Nelo's past interference, and decides to leave Sanna to her own soul-searching devices. *The summoning of Maximillian, Ivy, and Francis in this cycle cause April to remember some of the events of her original world with haziness. She recalls the power of the Twilight Crystal she held at her fingertips, and its ability to freeze and remake the world around her. Unable to completely remember how exactly it came into her possession, April resolves to interact with her fellow Twilight Crystal denizens to uncover more of her memories in future cycles. 3rd Cycle *A larger portion of April's memories are restored when her sister Alexandra is summoned and seeks her out towards the end of the cycle. Clair and Zane have just perished, clinging onto their familial chains. Unwilling to endanger herself to a similar fate, April rejects Alexandra's attempts to remind her of their childhood memories. Alexandra then attempts to persuade April of the power she possesses through her Eon Seraph, but April leaves her with a cryptic remark and warns her sister not to look for her again. 4th Cycle Alexandra, having become disillusioned with the Warriors of Light, begins to consult Divina and Oavyce in order to learn more about April and Seraphim. Despite her relationships with these two, she cannot fully bring herself to switch to Eris's side without speaking to April first. Eris, displeased with Alexandra's curiosity about the gods and cross-warrior rapport, strongly hint that she should be taken care of. Knowing that the relationship with her sister could be used in future cycles as a source of blackmail, April informs Alexandra that their time together stopped long ago. She then kills off her sister with little effort under the approving eye of 0, betraying no emotion... outside, at least. 5th Cycle *Skye cautiously approaches April after learning that she is blind like him. He initially distrusts her, as April and 0 have somewhat of a partnership at this point in time. Skye's description of 0's plan to plunge the world into suffering makes April reevaluate her cooperation with 0, and she begins to distance herself from him and his plans. Instead, she begins to travel with Skye, who vows to protect her. 8th Cycle *Taarin has been tracking April and attacks, but Skye intercepts a mortal wound intended for her. After fending off Taarin, April returns to Skye and tries to revive him, but he is only able to mutter out something about "Azazel is 0's weakness" before he dies. *Distraught and feeling guilty after Skye's death, April remains inactive for the rest of the cycle until she hears a beautiful vocal melody while wandering the Rhana Strait. She meets Kaliriya and remarks at how wonderful it is to encounter a place of peace and music in such a world. She summons her violin and begins to accompany Kali's voice. The singer, having just been summoned, is afraid of April at first, but their duet endears them to travel with each other. 9th Cycle *April and Kaliriya meet again, after Kali tells April about the song she sings to aid her pain and loneliness. April has empathy for the young singer and takes her under her wing in the hope of teaching her to enjoy her musical talents; in the process, she starts to care about Kaliriya. 10th Cycle *Kaliriya has switched to the Warriors of Twilight, imploring April to join her. Having nearly given up on her journey to escape the cycles, April considers making the switch. Hesitant, she remembers the name "Cynthia" that Taarin uttered before going off to die in the last cycle, feeling that the person tied to that name may be the one to help her in her quest. She is further deterred when 0, who fears that losing April to Ragnarok would spell disaster for the Warriors of Madness, orders Nex to kill Kali. In the end, April remains a Warrior of Madness, unable to let go of the dream of recreating the Twilight Crystal. Aware that 0 grows stronger with each passing cycle, she devotes her time to either avoiding him or gaining his cooperating as she waits for the one called Cynthia. 11th Cycle *0 flies into a rage after realizing that May was killed in the previous cycle. His quest for vengeance leads him to lose his mind to Azazel, who possesses his body for the remainder of the cycle. Azazel quickly hunts down and kills Chiharu and Sam in revenge. April observes Azazel from a distance, realizing that this is the being that Skye told her about previous, and 0's one weakness. 12th Cycle *When Cynthia is first summoned as a Warrior of Light, April senses the potential of escaping the endless cycles of war. After inquiring amongst other WoMs, she deduces Cynthia still possesses Oracle powers that could be harnessed along with her own to create a new incarnation of the Twilight Crystal. Jubilant at having her full memories returned to her, April decides to terminate the cycles by freezing the memories of every mortal and immortal within Sundry. *April's attempts to isolate and possess Cynthia are frustrated when the Oracle begins to travel with Rain and Kasumi. April appears to the three of them and attempts to convince Cynthia to work with her to bring about a noble end to the war. When Rain questions April's motives, April withdraws to avoid suspicion, promising Cynthia that together they can leave Sundry, and to reflect on her offer. *She senses an opening when Remus successfully kidnaps Kasumi and Rain becomes embroiled with her brother, Ike. Unfortunately for her, Cynthia has been taken under the wing of Selena, who does not trust April at all. Impatient, April asks Coatl to attack Selena and draw out her powers of Death in front of Cynthia, which he does with relish. Cynthia, lacking memories of her own world, is forced to decide between trusting Selena and April. *0 and Akito learn of April's attempts to negotiate with and manipulate Cynthia instead of directly confronting and destroying her. Realizing that her plan of ending the cycles will not be well received by Eris and the gods, April elects to eliminate Selena and take full possession of Cynthia. She finds Selena alone and remarks upon her powers of Death in contrast to her unwillingness to participate in April's plan to grant a true death to the world of Sundry. *Afraid of fully unleashing her powers as she did when she first fought Coatl, Selena falters under April's magic. Before she is defeated, however, Cynthia joins her, telling her that despite the danger of her powers, Selena still wanted to protect her, and that's what really matters. April's attempts to convince Cynthia otherwise fall on deaf ears, and when she resorts to force, she is unable to defeat the combined powers of Cynthia and Selena, and retreats. 13th Cycle *To gain the trust of Cynthia's friends, April asks Coatl to kidnap Kasumi. Upon "rescuing" Kasumi, April tells her that she is not like the other Warriors of Madness, and is disdainful of those that seek to spread suffering to others. She manages to convince Kasumi that she has Cynthia's and the world's best interests at heart. Kasumi returns to Cynthia and describes her experience before parting ways and searching for Ryuu. Still doubtful, but knowing her friend would never intentionally lead her astray, Cynthia decides to meet April in a broken plane of their own world. Battle ---- ---- April Augustus Patient Pythian – Plays defensively until the target is marked for precise magic''' ---- April is a Patient Pythian, exploiting opponents' mistakes with a variety of protective abilities and punishing magic that gain accuracy if the opponent is afflicted with a Mark of Clarity. April's Brave attacks either function defensively, provide covering fire, or inflict a Mark of Clarity on the opponent, upon which HP attacks gain power and homing qualities. She can cast spells while moving on the ground, but not in midair; however, her aerial movement speed is faster than her grounded speed. April walks with her cane, but telepathically floats with good agility in air. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to Brave Attacks Brave to HP Attacks Equipment April can equip the following: Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories EX Mode April's EX Mode is Hierophany, where she gains a portion of the Twilight Crystal's power, giving her increased defensive and offensive capabilities. April dons three pairs of seraphic wings, shielding her eyes and gaining faster ground speed. Her shielding moves how have a larger window of time in which to reflect enemy attacks, and Marks of Clarity remain permanent as long as April is in EX Mode. April gains a new attack while in EX Mode called Flash. The attack takes 3 seconds to charge, during which April can move at a slow pace, and unavoidably blinds the opponent for two seconds. April's EX Burst is Twilight Symphony, in which she traps the opponent within their own mind's illusions. The proper notes must be played during April's dirge in order to craft the prism of deceit. A perfect requiem results in the prism and its prisoner fading away into white; an incomplete requiem results in the prism collapsing and imploding with red energy. Musical Themes *''Main Theme: In E Minor'' *''World Map Theme: Solitude'' *''Normal Battle: Seraphim'' *''Boss Battle: Hierophany'' *''Final Boss Battle: Silver Will'' Rival Themes *''Vs. Cynthia: Our Tears *''Vs. Coatl: Reptile *''Vs. 0: To Mortality *''Vs. Clair'': Aura Trance *''Vs. Sanna'': He thinks,therefore I am *''Vs. Kaliriya'': Cristal *''Vs. Skye'': Perception Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Story specific Warriors of Light... this seems like an all too familiar tragedy. You do not realize what you are inadvertently and stupidly repeating. Now, as you first take in the sight of this world, you wish to save it. When you fully realize its curse, you shall long to see it buried. April: "Eris is feeding us naught but wind. This world deserves the truth, not idle stories." Sanna: "How can you know the truth if you barely know this world?" April: "It is not mine; thus it is false. This suffices for me." Sanna: "Am I not real, then? My words, my purpose, my name... are they also false to you?" April: "............" Sanna: "The memories I have and the world in which I live may be false, but the only thing I can do is make them my own for the moment. To claim them, to claim others for the flag I fight under - and find my own truth." ''April: "Then your flag is also mine." Category:Characters